


You're Sweeter Than Brownies

by jonnorismylife



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnorismylife/pseuds/jonnorismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Connor solve their boredom by baking brownies together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Sweeter Than Brownies

"Jude! I know what we should do!" Connor exclaimed. The two were at the Adams-Foster house by themselves, and had spent the past twenty minutes asking each other what they should do to entertain themselves.

"Okay, what is it?" Jude asked.

"We should bake something! Not only would it be fun, but it would satisfy the chocolate craving that I've had all day!" Jude gave this a thought before speaking.

"I think that we have brownie mix in the pantry, and I know that we have eggs and oil. Let's do it!" Jude declared. Both boys darted out of Jude's room, and ran down the stairs, into the kitchen. "Connor, can you find a mixing bowl and a spatula? I'll find all of the ingredients," Jude instructed. 

"Sure!" Connor happily replied. Jude walked over to the fridge, and pulled out two eggs, and set them on the table. Next, he walked over to the pantry, and found the oil, and the box of browine mix. Meanwhile, Connor found a mixing bowl under the sink, and a spatula in a drawer next to the sink. "I found the bowl and spatula, do you have all of the ingredients?"

"Yeah, all we need for this is the box of mix, two eggs, and some oil," Jude replied.

"Cool. Have you ever made these before? I kind of suck at baking," Connor said sheepishly. 

"Yeah, I've used this exact mix with Callie before. Also, I bet you're not that bad. Besides, this stuff is literally as easy as it gets," Jude replied, causing a small smile to appear on Connor's face. "Let's get started," The boys carried all of the supplies and ingredients to the table.

"So, what do we do first?" Connor asked.

"Well, according to this box, we pour the mix into the bowl, then add the oil. Oh, we forgot to get a whisk!" Jude exclaimed.

"A what?" Connor questioned.

"You seriously don't know what a whisk is?" Jude walked over to the drawer where Connor had found the spatula.

"No. I told you that I have no idea what I'm doing!" Connor replied.

"Hey, don't worry about it. By the time we're done, you're going to be a brownie baking pro!" Jude exclaimed.

"Let's not get too high of expectations," Jude laughed, and walked back to Connor, now carrying the whisk.

"Okay, can you open up the box with the mix, and pour it into the bowl? Once you've done that, throw away the plastic, but keep the box, it has the instructions on it," Jude instructed.

"Okay, will do, boss," Connor replied, making Jude chuckle. Connor opened up the box, then cut the plastic bag open that held the mix. He poured it's contents into the bowl, then walked the plastic bag over to the trashcan. Jude found a measuring cup, an poured two-thirds of a cup of oil into it.

"Here, pour this in next," Jude said, handing Connor the measuring cup. After Connor poured it in, Jude grabbed the whisk, and mixed the oil and mix together.

"Is it time to put the eggs in yet?"

"Yeah. I'll show you what to do with the first one, then you can put the second one in," Jude replied.

"Okay, cool,"

"Okay, the best way to do this is to lightly tap the egg on the side of the bowl. Once it has a crack in it, hover it over the bowl, and separate the shell into two with your thumbs. But, you have to be careful, because you don't want any of the shell to get into the mix," Jude did everything that he told Connor.

"Okay, here goes nothing," Connor said, before tapping the egg on the side of the bowl. Once the shell was cracked, he split it over the bowl with his thumbs like Jude had said, then watched the egg fall into the bowl.

"Good job! Hand me your shell, and I'll throw it away while you mix the eggs in with the oil and mix," Jude said. He walked the shells to the trashcan, then washed his hands. He then found a brownie pan in a cabinet above the sink. He walked back to the pantry, and found the cooking spray. "What does it say to heat the oven to?"

"Three-fifty," Connor replied. Jude turned the oven on, and to the right temperature, then walked back over to Connor.

"That looks perfect! Now, we have to spray this pan, so the brownies don't stick. After that, we'll pour the mix into this pan, and put it into the oven,"

"Can I spray it?" Connor asked.

"Sure, just be sure to spray it really well," Jude replied. He handed Connor the pan, and the can of spray, then watched him thoroughly spray the pan.

"Is this good?" Connor asked, holding up the pan.

"Yeah! Now, set it in front of me, and I'll pour the batter in it," Connor set the pan in front of his boyfriend, and watched as Jude carefully poured the batter into the pan. Once he was done, he handed Connor the bowl, then walked the brownies to the oven. He set the timer for twenty minutes. When he turned back around, he saw Connor eating the excess brownie batter. "Hey, don't eat too much of that, raw egg can give you food poisoning,"

"But it's so good!" Connor whined. Jude walked over to Connor, and took the bowl from him.

"If you're sick, then I can't do this," Jude said before giving Connor a quick peck on the lips.

"Well, I guess that I won't be eating anymore of that, then," Connor replied, causing both of them to laugh.

"Let's watch something on TV while they cook," Jude suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Connor exclaimed before following Jude to the living room. Twenty minutes later, the timer went off, and the boys raced to the kitchen. Jude put on a pair of oven mits, and pulled the hot pan out of the oven.

"We're technically supposed to let these cool for like half an hour, but let's go ahead and dig in!" Jude said.

"I'm not going to argue with you on that one," Connor replied. Jude grabbed a knife, and carefully cut out two brownies. He handed one to Connor, who immediately took a bite out of it. "Ow! That's hot!"

"Duh, they just came out of the oven," Jude replied while laughing.

"You're evil, but I love you," Connor said, causing Jude to smile.

"I love you, too," Jude said, before taking a bite out of his brownie.


End file.
